


Run Dumbles, Run

by Cheshire_Cats_Grin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, End of third year, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcruxes, Luna The Seer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Quidditch World Cup, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Triwizard Tournament, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cats_Grin/pseuds/Cheshire_Cats_Grin
Summary: Poor, poor Dumbledore... What's he gonna do when people learn the truth?





	1. Back to Private Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first Harry Potter story thing so please bear with me!
> 
> ~Parseltongue~  
> "Speech"

'Fuck Albus Dumbledore and his stupid fucking sherbet lemons!' Harry thought bitterly as he boarded the Hogwarts train for the ride back to London. It was the end of his third year at Hogwarts and Harry didn't want to leave his home behind and go to the Dursleys for summer. But _no_ , Albus fucking Dumbledore had to come along and ruin it.  _"You have to go back to your relative's_ _house Harry. it's for your own protection Harry."_

'Yeah well good protection they are if they keep trying to kill me,' Harry sneered to himself as he slid into an empty compartment: wanting some peace and quiet before he had to go back to his _family_. Locking the door and shutting the blind on the door, Harry fell onto the seat behind him and closed his eyes. The year had started off with a bang, that was for sure: there were dementors attacking something every day at Hogwarts and nearly kissing more than 3 students a week. 

'What _great_ protection,' he thought sarcastically as he shifted in the seat and put his back to the wall next to the window. He'd have hoped for some peace and quiet this year considering the shit he had to endure the last two years here. But  _noooo_ the prisoner of fucking Azkaban had to show up and cause chaos. Sirius Black, heir to the most noble house of Black and Voldemort's 'right-hand man'- what a load of hippogriff shit. Sirius Black was, in fact, his  _godfather_ and hadn't that been the shocker of the year. Harry snorted to himself as he turned his head to watch the blurry figures push and dodge their way on the platform to get onto the train. Oh, but then there was Remus John Lupin: this year's DADA professor. The man had been a lot better at his job then Lockhart despite his 'furry problem'.

"Hello, Harry." A dreamy voice said from the doorway- cutting Harry's train of thought off.

"Luna!" Harry gasped as he jumped up from his seat, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed but a warm smile pulled at his lips as the blonde female skipped into the compartment and sat across from Harry- the door locking itself again behind her. The witch never failed to amaze Harry with her unique way of thinking and her not so sane personality: but hey that's what he liked about her, she different like him. Where was the fun in being normal?

She hummed, a small smile on her lips as she sat down across from him and watched him for a few moments before her eyes turned sad and her smile dulled a little.

"Luna?" Harry asked, worry lacing his voice, "Are you alright?" He leaned forward a little and placed a hand on her small dainty knee. Luna shook her head slightly, disrupting snow-like hair from a messy bun that was stuck together with her wand.

"Oh no I'm fine Harry, but I fear someone else will not be." She whispered before shuffling backwards once Harry removed his hand from her knee and tucked her legs underneath herself and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler from her bag. The train left the platform not long after and Harry leaned back against his seat as he watched the scenery fly past them in a picture of colours. He was unaware that his eyes were slowly closing until he fell into a peaceful sleep with the soft sway of the train and the comfortable atmosphere in the compartment.

**xXx**

"Harry" Luna's voice called softly, in the airy way it always did, successfully waking him up from his nap. He groaned before sitting up, blinking at her with his owlish AK green eyes. "The train will be in the station in less than five minutes." She said before saying a quick goodbye to her friend before getting up and walking out of the compartment-probably to talk to some people before the chaos of getting off the train erupted. Harry sighed silently before reaching into his pocket to check that his trunk was still there along with Hedwig's cage and his wand. He had sent Hedwig over to the Weasleys' for the summer so she wasn't confined to her cage all throughout the summer half term and more importantly he was making sure his uncle wouldn't kill her: the threat he made when he was screaming about her last year during the summer just rang clearly through Harry's mind. The train came to a rather sudden halt at platform 9 and 3/4 and the sound of excited chatter could be heard from outside his compartment door.

Harry waited a minute or two before pushing his way through the string of kids and climbed off the beautiful red steam train. He walked over to the brick wall that separated the Muggle platforms from the magical platform before jogging through the wall- slowing down to a fast walk as he made his way onto the muggle side of the station. He spotted his uncle easily amongst the other muggles- his bright purple face was not hard to miss, add his enormous size. He made a beeline towards the whale of a man and when Vernon spotted him he gave a grunt of acknowledgement before walking out the exit, not caring if Harry was following or not. When they made it to the car Vernon turned towards him surprisingly fast considering his weight and grabbed him by the front of his hand-me-down shirt.

"Now listen here boy you will be punished after you make dinner for what you did to Marge last summer, do you understand me?" Vernon spat at him. Harry nodded his head quickly as he looked down at his tattered old shoes. No funny business as well. If you think I will put up with it, you'll be very mistaken! You'll be out on the streets before you can utter a word- blood wards or whatever they are or not!" Vernon growled at him, then dropped the poor boy back onto his feet before getting into the driver's seat while Harry scrambled into the back seat before his uncle took off without him- though he wasn't complaining if he did he would be free from the Dursleys for the summer. In record time, they were back in Private Drive and Harry couldn't be more miserable if he tried. The houses hadn't changed from last year with their perfect gardens and fancy cars- no doubt Petunia would force him to make her garden to look the best from the rest.

He quickly got out of the car and ran up the porch steps into the house and darted into the smallest bedroom that had seven locks and a cat flap on the door as fast as he could- trying to avoid the punishment his uncle would grace him with for longer. He deposited his trunk in the loose floorboard under the bed along with Hedwig's cage and his wand before sitting on bed staring into space until the broken clock on his bedside table hit 18:00 before making his way downstairs to begin to cook for what looked like five people- even though only three would be eating tonight. It took roughly 40 minutes to make tea which smelt like heaven. Luckily his aunt and cousin must have been out somewhere as he hadn't seen or heard them since he got here- the only sound in the house was from the telly in the front room. Just as he placed his plates on the table he heard the front door open and in walked Petunia and Dudley, not one of them noticed he was there from where he stood in the corner as they made their way into the dining room and scoffed the food down- not a scrap was left for Harry. Once they were finished they got up and left to different areas of the house- leaving Harry to do all the dishes. Once the dishes were done Harry climbed up the stairs and into the smallest room, collapsed on his bed. _I wonder what Ron and Hermione are up to?_ Harry pondered as he gazed through the small window at the darkening night sky. Five minutes later Harry had drifted off to sleep, but this one was nowhere near as calm and peaceful as the one before on the train. What seemed like minutes to Harry but was two hours, Uncle Vernon came stomping up the stairs and threw the door open to the small room and woke the sleeping teenager up. The man had a malicious smirk on his face and in his fat red hand was a thick leather belt with metal studs all the way down to the buckle in pairs of twos. Harry shifted as far back on the bed as he could- but with every shuffle back Vernon took a step forward into the room the door closing behind him, officially trapping Harry against the headboard. In a swift move, Harry was laying on his stomach, shirt ripped off and a massive gash down his back from where the studded belt hit flesh. He let out a gasp of pain but quickly covered his mouth. He _wouldn't_ give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. The belt came down harder and faster on Harry's back, most overlapping the other wounds. Blood poured from Harry, but he refused to make a noise- instead burring his head into the thin pillow and biting his bottom lip hard. After what seemed like a century, the beating stopped and the sound of the door closing was all that could be heard within Number Four Private Drive.

**xXx**

Two weeks had passed since that night and Harry had still not recovered from it, even with magic to help him. The other countless beatings also didn't help as well nor the lack of food. He felt dizzier and sick every day, but he did not dare voice this in case he got a beating for being a selfish freak. At least he turned 14 in 10 minutes. Harry was currently leaning against the cool window, his torn back pressed gently against the glass- no doubt he'd have to clean the blood of it in case the neighbours questioned it. He countered the minutes to his birthday. Hopefully, his friends would send him some gifts. The Dursleys had left for a holiday a day ago, leaving Harry locked in his room with only an apple and a cold can of soup as two weeks of food along with two water bottles. There were five minutes left to his birthday and Harry kept chanting in his head, _only three years left in this hellhole before I get to leave!_ A small smile graced the starved boy's bony face. _One-minute left,_ He thought, the smile growing wider and wider as he counted down the last few seconds to the 31st of July. _Three, two, one-_ Harry let out a startled scream as the pain he had never experienced before crashed over his body. He fell onto the dried blooded floor, trying to fight against the pain that was overtaking his body and mind. He didn't know how long he writhed on the floor his chest would probably have carpet burn but that wasn't what was concerning him right now. All he could think of was _pain, pain, pain, pain!_ The pain was unbearable- even worse than Vernon with his studded belt. His throat was on fire from all the screams and heaven wonders how the neighbours hadn't woken up from them he was even heaving blood from the amount of screaming he did. Harry just wished for them to _stop_ and for it to just go away but it just wouldn't! It had been with him since the day he was dropped in this hellhole and it would eventually kill him in this hellhole. It felt as if his back was being torn open from the inside out. After hours of pain, Harry finally slipped into unconsciousness, never aware of the owl sitting on the windowsill of the small window- a letter clutched tightly in its yellow beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the updated version. Hope it's better then the other one!  
> Updated - 26/10/17


	2. Goblins

Harry groaned as he slowly slipped into reality. The first thing he noticed was the unbearable pain that was consuming his back. His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to force them open against the harsh light of morning. The raven-haired boy blinked a few times before trying to get up. He found that none of his limbs seemed to want to cooperate- add the painfully stabbing sensations that shot up his spine if he some much as twitched. _Great,_ he thought as he glanced around what little part of the small room he could see. A broken clock on his bedside table read 05:39 am. He had been unconscious for nearly five hours?! Once again, he tried to move but the same results happened. He shifted his head slightly to get comfortable on the floor and closed his eyes briefly. A few seconds went by before a series of tapping noises ripped through the room. He opened his eyes and glanced towards the window to spot an owl, hooting impatiently when it noticed that Harry had spotted it. It pecked at the window furiously. Clearly it had had enough of standing there. _Huh, it must have been there for a while if it’s so impatient to deliver a letter…_

He waited roughly ten minutes before he tried to move his arms. Getting a small response, he tried to move them properly. After another two minutes, he got his legs and arms fully functioning again without his back hurting too much- which was a relief. He carefully climbed to his feet, swaying for a few seconds before he found his balance before reaching over to the window- the room small enough that he didn’t have to walk over to it. The owl hooted once more, more annoyed then impatient now as the window finally opened to let him in. The barn owl jumped through the gap and dropped the letter before jumping back through and flying off- clearly told not to wait for a response. The letter that was placed on the desk that was covered in broken toys had a Gringotts seal on the front with Harry’s name on the back in fancy black writing.

He grabbed the letter and sat down on the edge of his bed, confused as to why he had a gotten a letter from Gringotts. He ripped the wax seal open and turned it upside down. A small piece of parchment to floated down into his lap. He threw the envelope on the bed behind him after checking it was empty, wincing at the pull the action had on his newly bruised shoulder that he bashed hard against the floor the night before. Picking up the small letter he read it once, twice then a third time. The letter was recently short only asking him to come to Gringotts today as important matters had to be discussed. _What important matters?_ Harry thought as he pondered how he would get to Diagon Ally without people noticing him. He could take the Night Bus or a normal bus. But it would take hours on a muggle bus, plus a lot more expensive. He decided on the first choice before getting up and walked over to the door. He tried to cast a wandless alohomora on the door- after two tries he heard the seven locks unlocking one at a time. Once the last lock was unlocked, Harry opened the door and went into the bathroom across the hall without a noise.

He switched the light on and froze. There staring at him wasn’t his usual appearance but instead a petit male with waist length black hair that had a slight wavy look to it that rested against pale skin instead of the tan he had from all the time in the garden weeding. His AK green eyes seemed to glow ten times brighter- especially against the new paleness of his skin. He also noticed the slight pointiness to his ears and the sharpness of his teeth. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his body seemed more feminine. _What the hell?!_ He mentally screamed as he stepped closer to the mirror, causing something shiny to catch in the light. Upon further inspections, he found that the shiny thing was silver lines that seemed to travel along his neck in groups of two a small gap between the lines and a few near the corner of his eyes and cheekbones. Some were littered down his chest and seemed to wrap around his upper back in a tight ball in the centre. He focused on the lines wondering what they were and what they meant. He noticed that he felt a sort of crushed like feeling from the ball of silver lines in his upper back. He concentrated on it and tried to sense it with his magic. This magic felt stronger, more powerful like there was more of it then last night. Harry continued to prod at the ball until two massive wings popped out. The teenager jumped back in surprise and tried twisting his body to see the new accommodations that banged and knocked over various items in the medium-sized bathroom. His new wings were massive and the colour of a pitch-black night, with hints of silver and a dark green amongst the baby soft feathers.

“Merlin” Harry whispered to himself as he tried to see his wings in different angles in the small mirror. “Nobody told me about creature inheritances…” he breathed as he petted one green tinted feather. _I wonder if I can fly with these…_ A grin spread across the thin boy’s face as he thought of all the possibilities of flying with his new feathered wings. He suddenly remembered that he had Gringotts appointment and figured that if he wanted to go out in public he’d have to hide the wings and somehow change his appearance without a wand. It took five minutes to figure out that all he had to do for the wings to disappear was to wish them back into his back and they would disappear and reappear when commanded. He quickly jumped into the shower and washed as quickly as possible before jumping out and casting a quick drying charm on his new hair as he walked into his bedroom and searched through his trunk for his best-looking clothing. Once he found suitable clothing he stood in front of his cracked wardrobe mirror and realized he didn’t have his glasses on and yet he could see perfectly well. He grinned and searched around the room to find something to put his hair up with- wincing when the clothes rubbed on his open wounds. He found an elastic band and quickly put his hair in a high ponytail before finding a black hoodie amoungst his hand me down clothing and slipped it on, pulling the hood up to hide his ears and to try to dimmer his eyes. Once finished he grabbed his wand and jogged down the stairs and out the back door without any trouble. He reached into the baggy pocket of his trousers and grabbed his wand, and making sure no one was looking, pointed it upwards.

Five seconds later the purple triple-decker bus came zooming down the street before coming to an abrupt stop in front of Harry. A boy maybe five years older than Harry stepped off before going over the little speech he had to do before he asked Harry where he wanted to go. After Harry told him the Leaky Cauldron they both got on the Knight Bus. Harry sat timidly on the four-poster bed at the front of the bus just as it took off towards the Leaky Cauldron. _Man, I hate this bus_ , he thought bitterly as the bus made another abrupt turn. After two minutes, the bus came to another abrupt stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

“Thanks,” Harry said to the older boy giving him the required money before jumping off and walking towards the door of the Leaky. He pulled the hood of his hoodie down more over his face as he shifted his way silently through the almost empty pub. He tapped the correct bricks on the wall with his wand before quickly making his way towards Gringotts- hoping not to be spotted by anyone he knew or any reporter. He jogged up the marble steps of the massive building and walked straight to the front desk- thankfully the bank was empty.

“Excuse me” Harry spoke clearly to the goblin behind the towering desk, “I would like to speak to my vaults manager Ragnok.”  He requested. The goblin in front of him raised an eyebrow before summoning another goblin to lead Harry to Ragnok.

“Follow me Mr Potter” the small male goblin spoke before disappearing down the many marble corridors. Harry had to jog to keep up with him until the goblin stopped in front of two mahogany doors with carvings of gold pouring downwards like a waterfall. The goblin knocked on the doors and waited for an enter before opening it and ushering Harry in before leaving- shutting the doors behind him.

“Ah, Mr Potter welcome! I have been wanting to speak with you for a while.” A male goblin which was taller than the other two goblins greeted. Said goblin was sat behind a polished oak desk that contained scrolls upon scrolls of parchment stacked upon it yet still looked neat. “I’ve sent countless letters to you, yet have received no replies.” The goblin sat back in a large leather chair, unnaturally long fingers crossed on his stomach.

 

“I haven’t revived any letters expect from the one this morning,” Harry said, confusion written across his face as took the seat in front of the desk that Ragnok had gestured to.

“You haven’t?” The goblin asked, a grimace on his face. “Before I tell you anything else we need to make sure you are how you say who you are,” Ragnok said before pulling out a silver knife and a piece of parchment. “Place a drop of blood on the parchment and if you are who you say you are your name will appear” The goblin explained as he passed the knife to Harry who cut the top of his finger before placing it over the parchment. Once the drop of blood hit the parchment the name Hadrian James Potter sprouted in big black letters.

“Thank you. Now you said you hadn’t received any of the letters we have sent you since your first year?” Harry shook his head negatively before Ragnok pulled out a different piece of parchment with only a small blob of ink in the middle. “Mr Potter do you mind if we do an inheritance test. It will show what creature you are, which congratulations on, also who your parents are, how much is in your vault or vaults and what has been taken out in the years since your parent’s death. It may also include if you are mentioned in any wills and your properties. It might also say if you’re under the influence of any potions or blocks.”

“Sure” Harry replied as Ragnok pushed the parchment forward along with a golden knife.

“Place three drops on the parchment please Mr Potter.” Harry did as was said and watched as hundreds of black dots spread across the page from the circle of ink and became words and sentences. It took two minutes for the parchment to be fully completed. Harry picked up the parchment at the nod of Ragnok and began reading.

_Name \- Hadrian James Potter_

_Creature Inheritance – Submissive Fae_

_Mate – Unknow  _

_ Parents: _

_Father – James Potter (deceased)_

_Mother – Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Godparents :_

_Sirius Orion Black (alive)_

_Alice Longbottom (alive)_

_ Inherited: _

_Lord Potter (blood)_

_Heir Black (blood)_

_Heir Le Fay (blood)_

_Lord Peverell (blood)_

_Lord Gryffindor (blood)_

_Lord Ravenclaw (blood)_

_Heir Slytherin (vanquished)_

_Lord Hogwarts (blood/vanquished)_

_Properties –_

_Godric’s Hollow_

_Potter Castle Italy_

_Potter Manor_

_Greece Potter resort_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Black Scotland Manor_

_Le Fay Castle_

_Le Fay Manor_

_¾ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Gryffindor Manor_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_Slytherin Castle_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Forbidden Forest_

_Russian Log Cottage_

_Peverell Manor Italy_

_Rose Cottage Germany_

_ Vaults: _

_376_

_468_

_224_

_645_

_224_

_543_

_664_

_325_

_632_

_828_

_34_

_75_

_158_

_264_

_853_

_12_

_857_

_369_

_836_

_544_

_Wills:_

_James Potter (sealed)_

_Lily Potter (sealed)_

_ Potions: _

_Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion to Hermione Jean Granger_

_Loyalty Potion to Ronald Weasley_

_Loyalty Potion to Molly Weasley_

_Loyalty Potion to Gryffindor’s_

_Hate Potion to Severus Snape_

_Hate Potion to Draco Malfoy_

_Hate Potion to Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)_

_Hate Potion to Slytherins_

_Love Potion to Ginevra Weasley_

_Money Withdrawal :_

_Albus Dumbledore 1000 galleons personal vault per week_

_Hermione Granger 100 galleons personal vault per month_

_Ronald Weasley 100 galleons personal vault per month_

_Molly Weasley 500 galleons personal vault per month_

_Bird watchers club 100 galleons per month_

_Magical blocks :_

_Creature Inheritance 100% – Placed by Albus Dumbledore (broken)_

_Magical Core 75% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (active)_

_Animagus 100% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (active)_

_Metamorphmagus 100% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (active)_

_Wandless magic 75% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (active)_

_ParselMagic 100% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (active)_

_Parseltongue 100% - Placed by Albus Dumbledore (broken)_

Harry stared dumb folded at what he had read. Firstly, he had more than one vault that he never knew about. Secondly, how dare Albus Dumbledore steal from him. Thirdly, his best friends had been paid to be his friends?! Fourth, they put him on potions to keep him loyal to them! Fifth, Albus Dumbledore had blocked most of his magical core and tried to block his creature inheritance. Sixth, his parents had wills that he’d never heard. Seventh, MATE?!

“Can I get the blocks removed and the potions out of my system?” Harry questioned looking up from the parchment and to Ragnok, “Also, what about my parent’s wills?” Harry asked as he passed the parchment over to the goblin so he could read it.

“Yes, to the blocks and potions Mr Potter.” Ragnok replied as he skimmed over the information listed, “But before we go onto the wills do you want to regain any money that the different people have taken from your vaults and in addition if they stole anything else from your vault that wasn’t money? If they can’t to return the items they give something of equal value to replace it.” Ragnok supplied as he slipped out eight different boxes from a cabinet in the corner.

“Of course, I want the money back! They had no right to take it from the vaults that I didn’t know I had!” Harry growled out as he got up and started pacing around the office- ignoring the itching feeling in his back that wasn’t caused by the wounds. “What does it mean by my parent’s wills are sealed?” Harry asked once he had calmed down enough to think clearly again.

“It means that they can’t be read by the Ministry or can’t be read to anyone that isn’t involved in it. Would you like we can unseal them?” Harry nodded and Ragnok sent a goblin to go find the wills of James and Lily Potter. “Would you also like to claim your lordships and heirships as well?” Ragnok asked, gesturing to the different boxes that sat on the desk.

“Yes,” Harry quickly replied. “What do I have to do to claim them.” He asked as he stared at the different boxes.

“Slip the ring on any finger and if it accepts you it will refit to your ring size and if it doesn’t it will most likely hex or curse you,” Ragnok responded as he moved the boxes closer to Harry.  Harry picked up the first box and opened it. He guessed this ring was the Gryffindor one by the gold and red colours. The ring had a massive ruby stone against a gold metal band that had a picture of a small lion carved into the stone. He slipped it on his right hand and watched as it resized itself on his middle finger.

 He picked up the second box that held the Ravenclaw ring. The Ravenclaw ring had three medium sized sapphires against silver that looped in weird patterns around the stones. Once again Harry slipped the ring on and watched as it resized itself.

Harry did this for the six other rings. The Slytherin ring being an emerald set in silver with diamonds surrounding the emerald, the Le Fay had two massive marbles against a dark silver with Le Fay printed underneath the marbles. The Potter had a yellow stone with the Potter crest carved into it against gold with two small red rubies on either side of the stone. The Hogwarts ring had a black stone set against silver with the Hogwarts crest in the stone with four different coloured stones marking the house colour. The Peverell stone was a large square diamond set in silver with swirls carved into the side of the massive diamond with small blue diamond’s making small roses on either side. And the Black ring was a massive black circled stone with the family crest in it against what looked like a very dark silver.

All the rings had accepted Harry- which he was grateful for as he didn’t want to get hexed or cursed this present day.  Five minutes later the goblin that went for the wills reappeared carrying two pieces of parchment that had red ribbons wrapped around them. Ragnok took them off him and placed them on a desk next to a golden plate.

“Now, Mr Potter would you like to hear the wills first before the private gathering or would you like to wait until said meeting?” Ragnok asked.

“I think it would be best to listen to them now before the meeting…” Harry whispered staring at the two innocent looking scrolls that sat on the oak desk.

“As you wish…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M ALIVE!  
> And here's a crappy chapter!  
> It looks a lot long in word then it does on here :/  
> Hoped you didn't enjoy :3


End file.
